


Fit To Be Tied

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Kadaj has a little problem.





	Fit To Be Tied

**Author's Note:**

> For FFVII100, Jul. 3rd, 2015, 'formal wear required'.

Kadaj looked at Zack, who slowly shook his head. Yazoo and Loz wouldn't be any help, Kadaj knew. They were going to have the same problem once they got to this step. 

He searched his memories and the memories that weren't really quite his, but all he could think was 'up down up down--' and that seemed to be for something else. Honestly, someone had to--

Aerith swept into the room, beaming broadly once she saw him. 

Kadaj winced and started to gesture... 

"Tie it yourself or I'll send you back naked."

And he was pretty sure she meant it.


End file.
